Lo que pienso de ti
by Shiro kokoro-chan
Summary: Porque Saito solo arriesgaría la vida por su ama, y aunque la ame es un hombre como cualquier otro, uno que es pervertido. Louise decide pensar si debería entenderlo o azotarlo como tiene merecido; así que intentara ver por que es como es. Mal summary


HOLA! Aquí vengo con un one-shot de mi pareja bipolar favorita: LouisexSaito acepto críticas con tal de mejorar en esto ámbito. Espero lo disfruten.

Lo que pienso de ti.

-¡BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!- decía molesta la pequeña peli rosada pateando una piedra que se le cruzo en el camino- mira que verle los pechos a la sirvienta. Lo dejare sin comer por una semana, tendrá que implorar por alimento como lo que es, un maldito perro.

Llego a su habitación y cerró la puerta con toda la furia que sentía en ese momento, pobre puerta seguro si estuviera viva hubiera gritado de dolor; se tumbó en la cama y como se le ha hecho costumbre no tardo en pasar de enojada a deprimida, si bien Saito había puesto cara pervertida cuando Siesta intencionalmente se movió para darle mejor vista de sus atributos, él no había tenido la culpa de que la chica lo hubiera hecho para enojar a Louise pero eso no era excusa él se dejó enredar en ese truco sucio y debía sufrir lo de siempre una gran explosión que le dolería hasta una semana después ya que él era culpable ¿no es así?

La chica comenzó a pensar si estaba bien el creer que él era inocente en esta ocasión pero si lo permitía salirse con la suya se le volvería una costumbre verle los pechos a todas las chicas y como todas los tienen más grandes que ella… eso la hizo sentir frustrada, estaba decidida a darle a ese perro lo que merecía busco en algo adecuado para hacerlo aullar de dolor, volteo a todos lados buscando una idea y vio en el piso el látigo con el que castigaba a su familiar. Vaya que ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que recuerda haberlo usado, un tiempo en el que ellos se han demostrado, a su manera, lo que sienten por el otro, claro que el chico lo ha sabido demostrar de una mejor forma que la chica y eso la hacía sentir bien, feliz, satisfecha. Todo mejoro desde que se confesó Saito en el bote cuando fueron a casa de sus padres, algo que ella no hubiera hecho por su orgullo. Ese día es algo que nunca olvidara y menos cuando sus padres los encontraron en cierto momento que la dejo atontada lo que recuerda más es cuando él se la llevo antes de que sus papás pudieran separarla del chico.

Sin duda las cosas han mejorado un poco, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa mientras un sonrojo se hacía visible en ella, no hay problemas en los sentimientos del chico ni en los de ella, nunca dudarían en su amor por el otro, dicen que el primer amor es el verdadero y que haya sido el primer beso de ambos el día que cerraron el contrato por primera vez era otro punto a su favor para saber que eran el uno para el otro.

-Saito-dijo en un susurro aun hundida en sus pensamientos.

Porque solo por ella él se sacrificó para que no muriera en la guerra, y solo por ella volvió a la vida para volver a estar a su lado, la vida ha mejorado para ambos y mucho. Sin duda lo que siente la maga del vacío por su familiar es algo que no podrán evitar los demás aunque quisieran y esa es la razón por la cual sus celos la han llevado a pensar en lo bueno y los defectos del chico.

Saco un pedazo de papel y una pluma y comenzó a pensar en que debe escribir para recordar cada día las razones para no estallar cuando alguna resbalosa consiga provocarlo.

"RAZONES POR LAS CUALES SAITO NO ME ABANDONARIA"

Ninguna idea sele ocurrió plasmar en al papel, pensó durante un tiempo cuando recordó algo y escribió: "le gusto" no tenía duda, iba por buen camino pero recordó todas las veces en las ella ha intentado llamar su atención y el la ignoraba eso la hizo enojar, intento tranquilizarse y continuo con lo que hacía. Vino a su mente otra cosa y escribió: "yo le gusto aunque…" le costó admitirlo e hizo un esfuerzo por no romper la hoja por lo que escribiría, "no tenga buen físico". Eso fue un golpe duro y más si ella misma se lo hecho en cara. Si bien ella no tenía un cuerpo como el de Siesta, el de la princesa y mucho menos como el de Tiffanya; Saito tenía una mirada especial para Louise y no tenía problemas con su pequeño cuerpo es más hasta le había dicho que le gustaban sus pequeños pechos y eso la ha hecho sentir bien, suspiro aliviada al saber eso y que Saito solo se sacrificaría por ella era otra cosa que iba a agregar en la lista que escribía y pensó que si le gustaba ella a él tal y como era ¿Por qué rayos se fijaba en otras si con ella tiene más que suficiente?

Suficiente, se paró bruscamente y por su mente pasaba la idea de que si el problema era de que el no dejaba de mirar a las chicas la única solución para esta esta situación era que el no volviera a ver la luz del sol y mantenerlo aislado de la sociedad, pero eso sí, no sería alimentado por lo que había hecho esa tarde era necesario castigarlo para que no volviera a ocurrir esto con su amado perro.


End file.
